This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Computing devices are often connected to a dedicated audio device to present content to multiple listeners or to increase an area over which the content is presented. Dedicated audio devices typically present the content of a source computing device in an analog format, which is broadcast aurally to the multiple listeners. While this is effective to present the content to the multiple listeners, the analog format often lacks other information describing the content. In cases where a listener wishes to determine the information describing the content (e.g., artist or song name), the listener may be prevented from doing so without direct access to the source computing device. Even when the source computing device is accessible, manually exporting the information associated with the content may be inconvenient or time consuming.